Behind The Scenes
by W.Kathy
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! It's a crazy world when the CCS gang gets off their filming of CCS TV series, and live out their real lives with their original and twisted personalities. Expect weird pairings, and even weirder stuff.DISCONTINUED
1. ACT 1

**Behind the Scenes**

**Disclaimer**: The CCS and MKR characters are owned by CLAMP, not me. But the twisted personalities of the CCS characters in this fanfic are all proud creations of my warped mind -  _*Mwahahahahaha*_

**Warning**: There will be shounen-ai, shoujo-ai and a teeny weeny bit of cussing. So this fic is PG-rated. If you are offended by any of the three things I just said, simple, just DON'T READ this fic. But true fans of CCS will never be offended by shounen-ai and shoujo-ai because they are hinted in the original CCS works, ne? Oh, and of course there will be normal boy-girl couple pairings, only that it won't be really normal.

**Summary**: It's about the CCS characters as actors in the CCS series, and what their lives/personalities are really like after they get off the screen into the real world. Lots of humor and surprises to be expected! Their ages and genders will be exactly the same as they are in the original CCS series. With the exception of Nakuru, who IS a girl in my fic. And also except for Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol, who are fourteen years old, but playing a younger age in the CCS TV series. 

Yup, and there will be a few anime characters from other manga/anime, such as MKR. I hope you are familiar with the characters in MKR, but it's not all that important because I will describe the appearance of those characters in my fic. 

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Please review, I'm open to any suggestions as long as they are constructive, and of course, I hunger for praise! ^_^ If you got a particularly long review to make, or just want to e-mail me for confession of undying love (^_^), here's my e-add: kath_windy@yahoo.com. 

And finally, please enjoy my crazy fanfic! 

======

ACT ONE 

======

"Cut! Good take! And that's a wrap. See you all tomorrow, at 9.00am SHARP!" The director of the CardCaptor Sakura TV series, Mace, shouted cheerfully, apparently in one of his good moods. The actors and actresses of the CCS TV series were grateful that their director seem to be on cloud nine, but they couldn't help but wonder how long this would last. Mace is an unpredictable person, with mood swings that can rival both a pregnant woman who somehow still gets PMS and high on drugs. And despite his moods and his young age (he's twenty-one), Mace's brilliant, and nobody can refute his ingenuity and skills with a camera. That's why he's the overall in charge of the CCS series that has started screening months ago. 

The only person that Mace is always nice to, no matter what his moods are, is Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the Daidouji Works, the organization that's coming up with the funds and every other resource for the filming of the CCS TV series. And Mace is not the only person nice to Tomoyo, all the cast are. Not because she's nice or friendly; in fact she's a real brat sometimes, but simply because she has the power to scrap any actor or actress off the CCS series, and probably from the Anime World with the snap of her fingers. Her parents dote on her, their only daughter to the point of worship. What she wants, she only has to open her mouth and before her sentence ends, it would be in front of her, with a bow and ribbon on it. The only thing she wanted, but couldn't have, is Sakura Kinomoto, her classmate since kindergarten. 

Tomoyo couldn't have Sakura because she's not _that way._ And Tomoyo loves Sakura so much that she couldn't bear to use her powers over the CCS cast to force Sakura do anything she doesn't want to. In short, Tomoyo's crush on Sakura in real life is reflected as it is in the CCS series. Originally, the Daidoujis wanted their little princess to play the role of Cardcaptor, but after Tomoyo had seen the script, she just _knew_ that the role of the Cardcaptor's best friend is created for her and her alone. Of course, it goes without saying that the Cardcaptor _has got to be_ Sakura Kinomoto then. Besides, Tomoyo has never been much of an athletic, and didn't want to do any of the stunts that the main actress got to do. She had insisted on a stunt double for Sakura in the _dangerous _scenes, but the director, Mace, wouldn't hear of it. No matter how powerful Tomoyo or the Daidoujis are, they respected the way Mace produces his film. And Mace's one policy is NOT using any stunt doubles in his films. 

Thinking about Sakura, Tomoyo's eyes starting shining with stars in them. "Kawaii little Sakura!" Tomoyo did really design all Sakura's costumes in the series, since her aspiration is to be a fashion designer someday. She had even decided on the name of her boutique, which is _Sakura Dreams. _Tomoyo was snapped out of her revere, by someone mumbling and shuffling pass her. 

"Got to get to the dressing room and get outta these ridiculous clothes…..damn freaking short skirt……" Nakuru grumbled with her head down, dragging her feet behind her. She was wearing the school uniform of Seijou High, and she _hated _it. Nakuru is a cross-dresser and a lesbian, even in school, pretending to be a boy instead of the girl that she is born as. She hated her parents for making her a girl, and was _forced _into this role in CCS series because she really needed the money. Besides, her scenes are few, and she kind of like the character she plays, which is genderless. But the one thing she can't stand is having to wear _short _skirts that threatened to display her underwear to anyone who cares to see it when the wind blows. She couldn't even wear her boxers, which is what she normally wears. For when she has to wear this stupid uniform, her boxers are longer than the damn skirt. Though she had on gym shorts under the confounding skirt, she still feels pretty uncomfortable. The worst thing is the attention that her absurd clothes draw from the hot-blooded males on the cast. Well, mainly _one _hot-blooded actor who seems to be behind whenever she turns around. And speaking of the devil………….

"Yo, babe! How's it going?"  Touya strolled confidently towards Nakuru, hands in his pocket with a cocky grin. "Shit, there he is again, that egoistic, arrogant SOB who thinks he's god's gift to all women in the Anime World." Nakuru muttered under her breath vehemently, causing the nearby Tomoyo to smirk, as that was the perfect summary of Touya. Tomoyo shook her head in wonder, at how such a personality could act the part of Sakura's brother in the CCS series. "You have to admire his acting skills though, if not his high level of restrain, to act annoyed every time a cute girl classmate shouted his name in Seijou High." Tomoyo thought aloud. "I bet he's actually wanting to jump into the sack with the cheering girls and admiring fans, but that would be really out of character in the series and probably earn his a whap on the head from Mace. Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!" 

Nakuru nodded as she caught Tomoyo's words. Touya IS a good actor, and that's why he's in CCS even though he's a pain-in-the-ass. The irony is that though she detests Touya, her role in the CCS loves him, or at least pretends to love him with her clingy hugs. Thinking about how she had pressed her body to that playboy, she shuddered. She picked up her pace and headed to the dressing room, avoiding Touya and his obnoxious pick-up lines and sick, perverted puns. Heaving a sigh of relief as the door of the dressing room closed just in time, Nakuru hurried to the nearest cubicle to change to her normal clothes. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" A girl shrieked, as Nakuru whipped the curtain of her cubicle to one side. Wide emerald eyes filled with surprise stared at a shocked Nakuru. The owner of those gorgeous eyes blushed as she tried to cover her naked body from Nakuru's view. "Sa-sa-SAKURA! Gomen!" Nakuru flushed with embarrassment and apologized profusely. "I didn't know anyone was in this cubicle, I ah……….." She turned even redder when her eyes unconsciously roamed over Sakura's developing breasts that were usually bind tightly because of the age she has to play in the CCS, which was eleven. Sakura covered her chest with her small hands, and asked, "It's ok Nakuru. Do you think you can leave now? I still need to get some clothes on, ne?" 

"Huh? Ya-a-a-a-of-course……….GOMEN!" Nakuru closed the curtain and stepped away, sinking weakly onto a wooden bench nearby. "This must be my lucky day." Nakuru thought with a dreamy look on her face. She absolutely adores Sakura, even though Sakura has no idea at all. It was love at first sight for Nakuru, who has first seen Sakura on the set in her cute cardcaptor costume. She was just so lovely, sweet and cheerful that her brilliant smile knocked the wind out of Nakuru, not to mention love into her heart. Of course, like Tomoyo, Nakuru knows that Sakura doesn't swing _that way_, so she's just got to be contented to be Sakura's friend and co-worker. 

Sakura sniggered quietly at Nakuru's reaction to seeing her nakedness. Unlike the clueless and innocent character she plays in the CCS, Sakura is perceptive, and knows more than she lets on. She's fully aware of Nakuru's crush on her, as well as Tomoyo's ever-lasting love towards her. Since they both _thought_ that she doesn't like girls in that way, she let them be. Sakura have no feelings toward Tomoyo except those of friendship, but she kind of admires Nakuru's pretty face and willowy figure. Though Sakura's bisexual, she has no urge to make the first move, since it's just not her style. Besides, acting demure and innocent will only help her gain points with her objects of affection. Yes, _objects (plural)_, since Sakura also likes Yukito. Thinking about Yukito makes her blush, again. He's just such a handsome little thing, gentle and kind. And utterly delectable, thought Sakura with a sly smile. Then she frowned, remembering that shadow of Yukito's, that brother of his that follows Yukito wherever he goes. Yue, just a year older than Yukito, is an over-protective brother that keeps all members of the opposite sex away from Yukito, and even some of the same gender who seems overly fond of him. Unlike his character in the anime, Yue is an impulsive and rash person, who never hesitates to let anyone knows _exactly_ what he thinks of them. His mouth has gotten him into trouble more than once, but Yukito has always been the peace-maker in these situations. And who could resist that pretty bishounen? 

Wearing her faded azure jeans and a sky-blue sleeveless top, Sakura left the cubicle, searching for Nakuru. She seemed to be gone, and Sakura's the only person in the dressing room. Grabbing her navy blue backpack, Sakura walked out of the room wearily. She had been in a couple of tiring scenes today, having to hop from roof to roof, battling a gigantic teddy bear that's actually a robot. She rubbed the nape of her neck, brushing away her honey-brown hair that's tied up with two aqua-blue ribbons. Sakura loves blue color; it's just so peaceful. But unfortunately, she has to wear a lot of pink in the series, her least favorite color. Not to mention spending time in her pink-colored bedroom in the show. "Wonder who's the idiot that thought of having so much pink in the show…..bloody……" She was about to unleash a string of cusses at the person who think that the cardcaptor will love pink when Tomoyo called out to her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Tomoyo!" She perked up at seeing her best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just going for dinner, with Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol. Please join us!" Tomoyo put on pathetic puppy eyes, shimmering with tears. 

"Ok ok, I'll join you guys." Sakura sighed in defeat. She could never reject Tomoyo when she launched her puppy eyes at her. Though she looked forward to a long, hot bath, she's got to eat, anyway. 

Tomoyo waved to Syaoran and Eriol, who were smiling lovingly at each other and walking hand-in-hand, with a exhausted looking Meiling behind. Syaoran had been overjoyed when his boyfriend, Eriol, was selected to be in the second season of CCS TV series. The couple had been in the showbiz since they were five, and nobody dared to ostracize the young teenage couple that had been together since they were babies. Perhaps its due to Yelan, who had a great influence in the Anime world, being the sole owner of a line of Chinese fashion that caters specifically to the rich and famous, and therefore having many contacts and favors. 

Moreover, Eriol's mum and Syaoran's mum were good friends, and they had promised to betroth their children to each other. Imagine the disappointment when both had been boys. But they weren't disappointed for long, as the boys quickly become friends, then lovers. It's a good thing that both Syaoran's and Eriol's parents are so open-minded, as they themselves are also _that way_. Yelan's husband had died a few years ago, and it was her best friend, Eriol's mother, Joyce who comforted her throughout the grieving period. Eriol's father is a wanderer, and had abandoned Joyce when he discovered she was pregnant. Since then, Joyce had never trusted another man. And so it was not surprising when the two best friends decided to take their relationship to a new level. And they were overjoyed when Syaoran and Eriol not only accepted their parents' strange relationship, but started one of their own as well. 

Meiling, however, had been depressed at the role she got in the CCS. She hated fags, homos, whatever you call them. Brought up in a traditional Japan family where the slightest oddity is frowned upon, she had grown up to be rather narrow-minded. Acting being her only passion, besides kungfu which she had learned on the sly, Meiling had moved out when her frigid parents rejected her request to be an actress. Though she was still young, she had no problem living on her own, having a nifty inheritance from her late aunt, who had been the black sheep of the family. And when she got a call from the Daidouji Works, she had been filled with ecstasy at the invitation of playing the role of a Chinese Kungfu girl. However, that ecstasy soon died down to ashes of sorrow when she discovered that Syaoran would be her main co-actor in the series. He and Eriol are famous in the showbiz, and their relationship a known fact. And being the homophobic she is, Meiling dreaded being so close to one, and having to hug and cling to him like a leech throughout a large part of the show. But when she got to know Syaoran better, she discovered her dislike for homos fading, as he is truly a nice person. Eriol, on the other hand, is a different story altogether. Exactly like the character in CCS, Eriol is a cunning and infuriating jerk that likes to play his so-called pranks on anybody unfortunate enough to be with a one metre radius of him. And it is one of his recent pranks that made Meiling so exhausted today. 

She had greeted Syaoran with warmth and Eriol with barely suppressed contempt this morning, and proceeded to the restroom for a quick pee. Halfway through, there was the sound of something scrapping on the floor, and someone sniggering, someone that sounded suspiciously like Eriol. Meiling had hurried finished doing what she was doing, and tried to open the door, only finding it stuck, jammed from outside with a mop. Screaming for help, she struggled with the door, hoping that her brute strength would open it, but to no futile. And nobody was coming to help her either, because Eriol had painstakingly spread the rumor that the girl's restroom was haunted. Her screams only served to confirm the validity of his rumor. At last, not wanting to be scolded by the temperamental director for being late, Meiling had climbed out of the cubicle, but not before falling flat on her face for a few times and bruising herself in the process. Since there was no proof that Eriol was the one who caused her suffering but the sniggering she heard, Meiling had no choice but to let it go, and giving death-glares at Eriol whenever she had the chance. 

Like Sakura, Meiling had wanted to head straight back home for a relaxing bath, but the thought of joining her two female co-workers, and Syaoran was temptation enough. Though she disliked Eriol, she enjoyed the other three's company. Besides, when Tomoyo invited you to anything, be it a simple dinner or a all-girls night out in a gay bar, it's best to accept. And so the four headed for their regular hang-out, The Nadeshiko Restaurant. (A/N: I know I got the spelling wrong, but I can't remember what Sakura's mum's name is, sorry)

The restaurant's owner was a young beautiful lady, Nadeshiko, who also had a small part in the CCS. When Mace had set eyes on this ethereal creature during one of his lunches in the restaurant, he had pleaded for her to play the part of Sakura's mother. Being the ever-helpful and kind person she is, Nadeshiko had agreed almost immediately. That is, after her boyfriend, Fujitaka, insisted he gets the part of her husband in the series. Fujitaka is a part-time model who writes books in his free time, and one of his recent books needed some research on the Anime World. Thus he had grabbed the chance to be in CCS, to write a more realistic plot. Mace had agreed only because Nadeshiko wouldn't be on the show if he hadn't, and besides, Mace kind of like Fujitaka's books. Well, some of the more interesting ones anyway.

Nadeshiko was not in the restaurant, and the gang settled down at their usual corner table for some privacy. Ordering the dinner specials and waiting for their food to arrive, the group started catching up with the latest news; in other words, gossiping. 

"Hey, do you guys have any idea why Mace was so bloody cheerful today?" Meiling asked, curious why the usual moody director had not reprimanded her when she had been late due to Eriol's prank. Remembering his prank, she shot him another disgusted glare, to which he just smiled that infuriating and seemingly _innocent _smile of his.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it could have something to do with the fact that he picked up a cute girl last night." Tomoyo replied knowingly.

Four pairs of eyes turned and gave Tomoyo their full attention. She took out her V8 (that's a video-camera) and flipped open the small screen. Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura crowded around Tomoyo to look at the screen, which is starting to show something VERY interesting. 

===TBC===

A/N: SO? How is it? Want me to write more? Or want me to stop this crazy fic? Then REVIEW! 

And please don't kill me for their personalities ok? It's not what it seems to be, you'll see……………..


	2. ACT 2

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

To Hellsfire: Thanks for your comments. I know I didn't introduce all the CCS characters in my first chapter, is it Mizuki Kaho, Tereda sensei, or Sakura's classmates? Or Clow? Or Kero-chan and Spinel Sun? I won't be using all the CCS characters, only the main ones. Glad you still enjoyed my fic despite being so long-winded. 
    
    To Ghost: Thank you for enjoying the story, and the hint at who I missed out. Actually Spinel and Kero will appear in Act Four, so stay tuned!

**Disclaimer**: The CCS and MKR characters are owned by CLAMP, not me. The only character I own in this fic is Mace, and if anyone's interested in him *gags in disbelief*, feel free! 

======

ACT TWO 

======

Four pairs of eager eyes were glued to the screen of the V8 that Tomoyo is holding in her dainty hands. It shows Mace, in a popular club situated downtown, where the adults (and some teenagers pretending to be adults) of the Anime World usually go to chill out. Despite the smoky and dark interior of the club, CLOW, named after its sole proprietor Clow Reed, Tomoyo had managed to get a clear footage of Mace and the girl he was talking to. The girl looked to be eighteen, but could be younger. And Tomoyo was right; the girl _is _cute. She had long silky hair the color of the sky that flowed down to her slender waist. Her blue bangs nearly, but didn't manage to, cover her beautiful cerulean-colored eyes. With a fair complexion that most girls would die-for, and elongated smooth legs that many could only dream about, that girl is definitely cute _and_ hot. And her short black mini-skirt that covers just the bare essentials only emphasize those gorgeous limbs she has. Her only flaw, if any, would be her breasts, which were somewhat underdeveloped for an eighteen year old. That is, IF she is really an eighteen year-old.

Eriol whistled in appreciation, and said, "What a babe!" Syaoran shot him an irritated look. Sakura silently agreed with Eriol. Being good friends, she was probably the only one who knows Eriol is a bisexual, like herself. And likewise, Eriol is the only one who knows she's a bisexual too. Sometimes, Sakura would feel sorry for Syaoran, who appears to be oblivious about his boyfriend's preferences. 

The scene on the V8 ended when Mace took the cute girl's hand and they left the club, Mace grinning and the girl giggling. 

"So, Mace got laid last night." Eriol leaned back as he stated with a cat-like smile.

"Eriol!" The girls shouted, not believing his crudeness. (Except for Sakura who is pretending, because she knows Eriol too well to be surprised by him or his language.)

"What? So he got some. That would explain his chirpy mood today. Then wait till he gets dumped, and we'll suffer." Eriol concluded.

"Hey, Mace isn't that bad, he wouldn't get dumped." Sakura defended him. Despite his erratic temper, she kind of admires him, for his talent. 

The rest were silent. Conjuring an image of Mace in their minds, they came to a conclusion. Either that girl was really high on drugs or alcohol, or she's trying to get something out of the director. Because there's no other way that a hot girl like her would ever choose Mace. Mace, who shortsightedness is so bad that his glasses are thick like the bottom of glass bottles. Mace, who has no fashion sense and wears baggy, worn out clothes that seemed to fall out of a nearby garbage truck. (But they are clean and doesn't smell) And Mace, who always stuff his long unruly red hair carelessly under a Planet Anime cap. No way that girl would go out with Mace. 

Sakura was about to list Mace's good points when their food arrived. Putting away her V8 carefully, Tomoyo dug into the food with relish. She loves to eat, and easily has the appetite of three grown man. However, she never grows fat, to the envy of many girls who struggles with their weight. Lucky for her she's rich, otherwise she would eat herself out of every single cent she owns. Meiling looked at Tomoyo with amazement. No matter how many times Meiling sees her eat, she never fails to be surprised at the amount of food Tomoyo puts away into her small pouting lips and slender body. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were used to Tomoyo's eating habits, so they started to eat their dinner too. 

"Hi!" A gentle voice called out to the group. Sakura turned around and her heart thumped faster. "Yukito!" She waved at him happily. Then she froze when Yue appeared behind Yukito, giving her an unfriendly look. "What the hell got up his ass?" Sakura muttered softly. Eriol's sharp ears caught that, and he leaned over to whisper, "I think the question is **who**, not what." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She would have to ask Eriol what he meant by that later. 

Syaoran grabbed two chairs nearby and invited the newcomers to join them. Yukito smiled and thanked him, while Yue just grunted something incoherent. 

"Hi Yukito, hi Yue!" The gang greeted, and Tomoyo gestured to a waitress to take their orders.

"What are you guys having? The dinner special?" Yukito asked.

"Hai, and it's pretty good!" Sakura replied happily, gazing into his handsome face with delight. She can't believe that Yukito is sitting beside her, what luck! Yue noticed this and quickly swapped seats with Yukito. Sakura glared at Yue who was sitting beside her and smirking. She stamped her foot on his and then smiled innocently. Eriol's lips tugged at the corner, while Tomoyo hid a giggle behind her hand. Syaoran, Meiling and Yukito were clueless to what was going on. 

Yue grimaced, and fumed silently. Much as he wanted to yell at his green-eyed co-star, he didn't wish to create a scene and disrupt Yukito's dinner. His younger brother had been rather depressed recently, having to stuff his face with food that he didn't want to eat, but have to because of his role in the CCS. Yukito is kind, gentle and nice, but he has one flaw, and that's…………………..

"Hey this is so fatty! How can anyone eat this?" Yukito demanded when the waitress brought his food. His voice, usually gentle, was now cold with anger. "Are you trying to poison me? Huh?"

Yue sighed and patted Yukito's shoulder to calm him down. His younger brother's only flaw is that he's obsessed about his weight and figure. Anyone who dares to offer him unhealthy or fatty foods will get hell. 

"Ah, just take the food away and get him a salad. With no dressing." Yue told the trembling waitress. She gladly obliged, and after apologizing to Yukito for the hundredth time, she hurried off to the kitchen. 

Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Sakura stared at Yukito's outburst with shock. They had never seen him this upset before. Then again, they hadn't dined with him before either. Eriol, however, seemed to be unruffled by Yukito's actions. 

"Er………Sorry about that." Yukito scratched his head sheepishly and apologized. "I lose control when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Sakura said quickly, "Of course, we understand. Ah, I'm sorry for recommending you the dinner special." She bowed her head.

Yukito turned his amber eyes to Sakura, leaned over Yue and stroked her cheeks, replying softly, "It's not your fault, please don't apologise, okay?"

Sakura grew all starry eyed, while Tomoyo whipped out her V8 and started recording this kawaii moment. 

Yue frowned, and shoved Yukito back to his seat. "Your salad's here. Eat." 

Sakura shoot daggers with her eyes at Yue, who gave her a cool smile. 

Tomoyo giggled. She always enjoyed the squabbles that Yue and Sakura have, because they are just so cute. Although Yue had a reputation for shooting his mouth off and being impulsive, he never takes his hand to girls. So Sakura always stamps on his foot, knowing he wouldn't retaliate, and that she'll get away it. In fact, Sakura seemed to enjoy it, even though Yue always shouts back at her with an extensive vocabulary that little kids shouldn't be allowed to hear. 

Eriol smiled to himself, knowing something that Sakura doesn't. In fact, nobody does…………….

"Eriol? What are you smiling about?" Syaoran asked his boyfriend. 

"Nothing, my dear little wolf. Nothing for you to worry your cute little head about." He bent his head and continued eating, ignoring the puzzled look Syaoran was giving him. 

Meiling and Tomoyo were exchanging some other gossips, while keeping their eyes on Yue and Sakura, who were now engaging in a mini-battle of death glares. 

"Tomoyo, do you know why Sakura and Yue always fights like this?" Meiling asked, as she glanced at the two who were now eyeballing each other even more intensely.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! I think its because Yue always prevents Sakura from talking to Yukito. And Sakura loves talking to Yukito. Yue just has a brother-complex, you know?"

"Huh? You mean Sakura likes Yukito?" 

Tomoyo gave Meiling a strange stare and rolled her eyes. "Of course! I thought that's pretty obvious? I think it was love at first sight. When Yukito had come in for audition with Yue, I noticed Sakura swooning over Yukito. So I hinted, well, sort of threatened really, to the director to get Yukito into the CCS TV series."

Meiling eyes grew rounder. "Oh! I see!"

"And I also noticed Yue getting on the wrong foot with Sakura when he accidentally stepped on her long skirt and tore it, exposing her legs and panties to the world. Sakura was so mad I thought she would burst, but luckily there were only the five of us there at the time. Yue, Yukito, Mace, Sakura and myself. It took both Mace and I to keep Sakura from murdering Yue. Of course, it helped that Yukito was apologizing to Sakura on Yue's behalf." Tomoyo's eyes took on a faraway look, probably remembering the sight of Sakura's naked legs and cute undergarments.

"And Yue still managed to get into the cast? I thought Sakura would have protest fiercely." Meiling asked.

Tomoyo eyes snapped back to Meiling, and she smiled. "She did, but Yukito changed her mind." 

"Ah, the power of love." Meiling sighed dreamily. Though she's a little tomboyish, deep down she's a romantic at heart. 

Sakura had finally lost the glaring match when Yukito looked over and smiled at her sweetly, "Sakura, mina-san, we better be going soon, it's getting late."

Yue smirked in satisfaction while Sakura cast him a dirty look before turning her hundred-watt smile onto Yukito and nodded. "Hai, bye Yukito!" She purposely left out Yue's name, getting back at him in this small little way.

Yue saw Sakura's smile directed at Yukito, and grumpily dragged Yukito out of the restaurant. Eriol, finishing the last spoonful of his food, stood up. "Yes, we better get home soon too, see you all tomorrow!" They bid their farewells to one another and went their separate ways.

Sakura walked home, kicking at some poor stones that happened to be in her way and muttering something about killing Yue. "That idiot, who does he thinks he is! Always coming between Yukito and me. Freaking brother-complex, doesn't he have anything better to do? Damn his interfering ways. Just seeing him makes my blood boil. Should get Mace to kill his character off CCS so that I won't have to see his stupid face again."

She was about to turn into the lane that leads home when she noticed a blue neon light flashing in the opposite lane. "Huh? A new bar?" She went closer, and standing under the signboard, she read, "Moon Shrine." Thinking what a weird name it is, she was about to turn away when someone called her name.

"Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura was wondering who it could be, when two slim arms wrapped around her and carried her into the air. "Hey! Let me down!"

"Chill it, Sakura-chan." Kaho smiled at her niece as she put Sakura down and beckoned her into the bar.

"Aunt Kaho! What are you doing here?" Sakura was surprised to see her aunt here, standing outside a bar that has a weird name. Ever since the last episode of CCS season one has ended, Kaho has not appeared in the set. But Sakura knows she has one more scene with her in one of the last few episodes of CCS season two. 

"I own this bar, so of course I'm here." Kaho replied, still smiling.

"Huh? Since when?" 

"Yesterday, so I need all the support I can get. Come on in! It's my treat." Kaho pulled her into the bar before Sakura could reply.

The bar was pretty crowded, with a piano and some people dancing in the circular dance floor. Sakura examined the deco of the bar. It was dimly lighted with hanging orbs that resemble the moon, and twinkling stars in the ceiling that are made out of miniature light-bulbs. The walls were plain, painted in a midnight blue. The bar counter was made of polished wood, brown from its original color. Transparent glasses of all sizes hang from the top of the counter, while bottles of varied drinks lined the wall behind the counter. The stage was small, but exquisite, in the shape of a large crescent moon. Again, it was made of the same material as the bar counter. The dark marble floors with its shiny surface reflected the lights from the ceiling, giving the illusion that one is walking in the night-sky. All in all, pretty nice, thought Sakura.

"This is cool, Aunt Kaho!" Sakura grinned.

"Thanks! Now go enjoy yourself. Tell Lafarga the bartender that you are my niece, and get a drink. Non-alcoholic one, ok?" Kaho signaled to the bartender and pointed at Sakura, giving him a complicated hand gesture. Kaho left Sakura and walked towards the back of the bar.

Sakura walked towards the counter and sat in front of Lafarga. "Hi Lafarga, I'm Sakura. Aunt Kaho asked me to get a drink from you." Lafarga was a heavily built man with short spikey hair and busy brows. He looked stern, but had a pleasant smile. Sakura liked him immediately, sensing he's the type that appear hard on the outside, but is actually a softie at heart. "Sure, Kaho already told me who you are." 

"When?" 

"We both know sign language, so just now she had gestured to me that you are her niece and asked me to give you an non-alcoholic drink."

"Bugger, I was hoping to get drunk." Sakura grumbled.

"Why would a young girl like you want to get drunk? Having problems?" 

"Yeah Lafarga. Not exactly problems though. More like a thorn in my flesh." Sakura directed murderous thoughts towards Yue, hoping they would somehow reach him and cause him a hell of a headache.

Lafarga set a drink down in front of her and said, "Ok, you better not tell your aunt, but I put a little dash of bourbon in this. It's called bourbon coke." 

"Thanks! I won't tell." Sakura happily gulp down her first alcoholic drink. She turned her attention to the stage when Lafarga went to serve some other customers.

There was someone playing the piano, but it was too dark to make out his face. Sakura guessed it's a man by his height and figure. His hair was a little too long, but rather silky and nice. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the music coming from the stage. It was an original tune that she hadn't heard before. Sakura felt tears prickling her eyelids as the tune made her feel sad without knowing why. It was as if the person playing the piano was pouring his soul into this song, this song of loneliness and sadness. Sakura could relate to those two emotions. Although she's now rather famous, and reasonably well off, she sometimes feel so lonely she could cry. Nobody truly understands her, not her friends and definitely not her family. They thought of her as a cheerful, optimistic girl, but she's actually not. Eriol could sometimes sense her loneliness, and comforted her with his kind hugs, but it's not enough. He doesn't know her past, no one does. And Sakura has grown so used to the all-happy-no-worry mask she's wearing that she's starting to believe that's really her true nature. Then, when she hears these kind of soulful songs, the past will come back to haunt her. Without opening her eyes, Sakura fingered the scars that are hardly visible on her wrist. And she remembers. 

She remembers slashing them with a penknife, and watched in fascination as the blood trickled down her arm. The contrast of red over her pale skin was captivating, for her. Then someone had come into the toilet, and she had hurriedly wrapped a red cloth over her wrist, and put her watch with its large strap over it. Soon, this became a ritual, something she would do whenever she recalls her past. But when she was asked by Tomoyo to join the CCS production as the lead character, she knew that these comforting rituals were over. She had stopped, and using some healing lotions, crèmes and concealing powder, reduced the red welts on her wrist. They had faded into almost nothing during the actual filming of CCS, and she was relieved. In some ways, the anime helped to take her mind off things, keeping her busy and too tired to recall those awful memories. 

The sound of clapping caused her to sit up and open her eyes. The man playing the piano left after bowing, without standing in the centre of the stage where there was a spotlight shining. She frowned, as she had wanted to see how that pianist looked like. His song has touched her, in a long time where none other had. 

"Lafarga! Do you know who that pianist is?" Sakura asked the bartender, who had appeared before her once again.

"Nope, it's his first night here, so this is the first time I'm seeing him too." The bartender admitted.

Sakura nodded, and smiled cheekily. "Hey, can I have another bourbon coke, pretty please?" 

Lafarga gave her a stern look. "You already had one, and I did promise Kaho not to give you any alcoholic drinks."

"I'm not a kid Lafarga! Besides, if you don't serve me some, I'll just get it elsewhere. If I'm going to get drunk, don't you think it would be better to be here in Moon Shrine?" Sakura persuaded, batting her eyelashes and pouting prettily.

The bartender grimaced at her subtle threat to get drunk elsewhere, and nodded in defeat. "Fine. How about a volka lime this time?" 

"Thanks!" Sakura had no idea what that was, this being the first time she's drinking. But it sounded nice. Besides, any alcoholic drink is fine, as long as she gets some. 

Lafarga sighed heavily and mixed the drink for her. Sakura take a tentative sip, and beamed. "Hey it tastes great!"

Lafarga smiled shyly, and left to attend to another customer.

Sakura take a deep swallow and drank the remaining volka lime quickly. She really wanted to get drunk, just to escape her thoughts for a while. Since she's not able to hurt herself to forget, she figured drinking would be a good alternative. 

Standing up, she prepared to go home, and looked for her aunt Kaho. Sakura felt a little light-headed, as her body reacted strongly to the alcohol. She had no idea she's such a lousy drinker. Stumbling around the bar, she gave up looking for her aunt, and concentrated putting her feet at the right place. As she was about to step out of the bar, she tripped on something and fell. 

"Mace is not going to be happy to see my face and nose flat from the fall tomorrow……" Sakura mumbled as her face became closer to the concrete pavement. 

Suddenly strong arms gripped her shoulders and stopped her fall. Sakura twisted around and saw a tall man with broad shoulders. As the street was badly lighted, she couldn't see his face clearly. And she was too drunk to notice any details either. She became unconscious as the alcohol finally took its toil on her. 

"Hey! Wake up!" The man shook Sakura gently. No response. 

"Shit, she's out cold. What am I going to do now?"

====TBC====

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review! In case you are wondering who that blue-haired girl with Mace is, she's Umi, one of the lead characters in Magic Knights Rayearth. And Lafarga? He too, is one of the characters in MKR, but has a smaller role. He's one of the warriors in Cephiro, a place where the main bulk of MKR takes place. 

Oh, you must also be wondering why Sakura hurt herself on purpose? Tune in the future chapters, which will reveal the truth. Of course, that's IF there are going to be future chapters…………..depending if there's anyone reading my fic! So Review! 


	3. Act 3

A/N: Thanks to Red Rose, Angelgurl, and Anime Queen for reviewing and your encouraging comments! 

To Anime Queen: thanks for making a guess, the answer of the pianist and the mysterious guy will be revealed next chapter!!! So stay tuned!

=========

ACT THREE 

=========

"Shit, she's out cold. What am I going to do now?"

The man, still holding onto Sakura with one hand, scratched his head as he tried to come up with an answer to his own question. "If anyone we know sees me holding Sakura with her being drunk, my reputation's gonna get shot straight to hell. I'll probably get arrested for being a pervert or something before I can open my mouth to explain things. I should have just let her fall and squash that pretty face of hers. Wait, did I just say pretty? Well shit, I must have had more to drink than I remember."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kaho called out to the man. 

"Me? Just saved her from falling flat on her face." The man grunted.

"Oh it's you. Thought it was some pervert who has his eye, not to mention hands, on my niece." Kaho said in relief after ascertaining the identity of the man.

"Sakura's your niece?" The man asked with an incredulous expression on his handsome face.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?" Kaho raise an eyebrow in question.

"Eh, nothing, just that you too looked nothing like each other, not even remotely related, ya know?" He scratched his head again.

"Oh? Probably that's because we are not related by blood." Kaho replied softly.

"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. Could you send her home for me? I still got to close up the bar later." 

"HUH? NO. WAY." 

Kaho slithered up to the man and whispered seductively, "Come on, just do me this one, tiny little favor, ne?" She put her hand on his shoulders and massaged them lightly. 

He shrugged out of her touch and stepped back. "Fine, but remember you owe me TWO favors now, including the piano thing just now." 

Kaho kissed his cheek and smiled, "Of course, and whenever you feel like playing the piano again, please do come to my humble bar."

He rubbed the cheek that Kaho has kissed with the hand that's not holding Sakura. "Yeah, whatever. But don't try to take advantage of me again ok! Hands and lips off my body lady." 

"Man, you got to ease up a little, how about a quick _sensual_ massage?" Kaho advanced on him predatorily.

"Ah, I ah, I ah better send Sakura home, bye!" And the man dashed off carrying Sakura, before Kaho could tell him Sakura's address. 

After he barely got away from the claws of Kaho, the man wanted to hit himself on the head. "STUPID STUPID STUPID me! How could I have forgotten to ask Kaho for Sakura's address? Now what? Dumping her on the street, no matter how appealing an option that is, can't be done. Mace will throw one of his notorious fits if Sakura doesn't turn up for the CCS filming tomorrow. And I don't have any of the CCS cast's numbers, besides Mace's. Can't possibly call Mace at this time of the night, I don't want to disturb his sleep or anything. ARGH!!!!"

And the man chose the last option available to him; he took Sakura to a hotel. 

-------------The Next Morning---------------

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache and a vicious hangover. She buried her head in the pillow and tried not to wince at the obnoxiously loud ringing sound coming from beside her year. "What the hell? Since when did I have a phone in my room?" She turned towards the ringing and gasped. "Shit, where am I?" 

Sitting up quickly, she found herself in a pink-colored room with a dressing-table, a small desk, cupboards near the door, and the bed she's on. "Pink again? I must be in a nightmare." She groaned when the incessant ringing broke into her thoughts and cause her head to throb even harder. Picking up the _pink _colored phone, she barked into its receiver. "What?" 

"Good morning Ms. Sakura, this is your wake-up call, I hope you enjoyed our hotel room and its facilities." A polite and matured female voice drifted from the other end.

"Huh? This is a hotel?" Sakura was baffled. She can't for the life of her remember how she ended up in a hotel.

"Yes Madam, your friend carried and checked you in last night with us."

"My friend? Who?" Sakura was even more puzzled now, she recalled that she had left the Moon Shrine alone, and then……….her mind drew up with a blank.

"Yes, a handsome young man, who used your name to check in, so we have no idea what his name is."

"Ah, can you describe him?" Sakura was getting more and more curious about this 'handsome young man' who had brought her to a hotel. Wait a minute! A man! Did he do anything to her? Checking her clothes, Sakura was relieved to see them intact, though rather crumpled. She sighed in relief. 

"The young man is quite tall, and that's all I remember Madam, because there were many other guests checking in last night."

"So did he stay the night?" Sakura tried to ask casually, but wanting desperately to know if that man had been in the same room as her for the entire night.

"No madam, I remember seeing him leave about 15 minutes after he carried you to your room. He even instructed me to wake you up at 8.00am in the morning."

"Thank God." Sakura said out loud.

"I'm sorry Madam?" 

"Nothing, it's nothing. Thanks for your help." Sakura replied hastily. 

"You are welcome, glad to be of service. Good bye." 

Sakura don't think that the short 15 minutes would be enough to allow the man to _do_ anything with her. The hotel staff had said the morning call was 8.00am. WHAT! The clock now showed 8.30am. 

"Oh no! I got to rush to the CCS set!" She threw off her covers and ran out of the room. 

Mace growled as he tapped impatiently on his watch. "WHERE IS SAKURA?" He thundered, causing the cast to tremble from his wrath. Even Tomoyo looked frightened, and she had no need to be, being the princess of the Daidouji Works, the daughter of Mace's boss. 

Mace paced around the room, making the cast shrink and back up at the nearest wall they can find, as far away from Mace as possible. "I SAID 9.00AM SHARP! Didn't I make myself CLEAR?" He bellowed, throwing his hands up into the air with anger. "And what time is it NOW? 9.30AM! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" 

Nobody knew the answer, except for one who had checked Sakura into the hotel last night. But he wasn't going to stick his neck out for her. No way _anybody_ dared to talk to Mace when he's in this kind of mood. The CCS cast only hopes that Sakura would arrive soon, before Mace starts smashing something. The last time Mace had one of his fits was when the backstage staff had messed up the backdrops and props. He had screamed at the poor boy until he sank into a quivering mass of blubber onto the floor, sobbing and shaking like a leaf. Mace had not only screamed, but had tore apart the props with his bare hands, and punching into the backdrops till they fell and smashed into pieces. The CCS cast shuddered at the memory, and they prayed feverishly for Sakura to come soon, with a reasonable explanation. 

Sakura dashed into the hall where everyone was gathered, and called out in an uber-genki voice. "OHAYO! Mina-san!" Their sighs of relief were cut off by Mace, who stomped towards Sakura like a bear with a sore head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK" He started to yell at Sakura, who interrupted him smoothly by placing a quick kiss on his lips. There was a collective gasp of unbelief amongst the cast. 

"Ne, Mace-kun, I was having such a wonderful dream about you that I couldn't wake up in time. You were holding me tightly and…………" Sakura whispered in a low, seductive tone, so soft that even though the rest strained their ears, they couldn't hear anything else. 

Mace's face, initially red with anger, was now even redder. It seemed that he was blushing, and he was frozen like a statue. Sakura finally finished what she was saying and took a small step back. She fluttered her lashes at Mace and chucked his chin affectionately. Smiling alluringly, she brushed past him and greeted her co-workers again. "Ohayo Mina-san!"

There was a dead silence. Then Mace started coming back to life and sputtered, "You-you-you guys get-get-get ready for the scene!" He hurried past Sakura and headed for the camera. 

Inwardly, Sakura was shaking. "Shit, I had no idea it's so difficult to pull this off, even if I'm an actress." She thought. As she was rushing to the CCS set, she already knew she would be late. Thinking through a series of excuses to see which one was most likely to placate Mace, she finally chose this approach. Though she didn't dislike Mace, it was still kind of hard to kiss him, as he's just not his type. Sakura hoped that he wouldn't start making moves on her, but knowing his shy character when it comes to chasing girls, Mace probably wouldn't be much trouble. 

The day swiftly passed as the CCS cast slogged like pigs to create the exact angle and emotions that Mace wanted to portray. Finally, the magic words that everyone's been waiting for came. "Cut! OK, let's call it a day!"

Mace went to the office to talk to some of the administrators of the set. The CCS cast crowded round the star performer of the day, Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoyo was the first to reach Sakura.

"Sakura! How could you do _that_!" Tomoyo shivered, not even able to say the exact words.

"Yeah Sakura, how did you convince yourself to_ kiss_ that ugly toad?" Eriol asked, never one to mince his words. Syaoran, the ever-sensitive soul, whacked Eriol's head for his insensitive question. 

"Aw, I was late, you know. And in no mood to be yelled at, so I choose the quickest way out. What better way to silence a man than a kiss? Besides a gun, which I don't have and can't use on Mace." Sakura explained calmly.

"But Mace? I can't even imagine myself touching him." Nakuru trembled at the thought of having to have her skin on Mace's. She would rather choose Touya, who she hated. At least that jerk Touya is good-looking, and even though Nakuru don't like men, she's objective. And she wanted to puke when she saw sweet Sakura kissing that……that…._thing. _

"It's not so bad, and anyway, it was just a quick kiss, no big deal really." Sakura tried shrugged it off.

"Yeah, maybe you liked kissing Mace huh? Or you would kiss **any **guy?" Yue insulted.

Sakura's green eyes narrowed and she stamped _hard_ on his foot. "Freaking idiot, watch your stupid mouth."

"OUCH! Damn it, you just got to inflict pain on me everyday is it? Yesterday at the restaurant too!" Yue shouted angrily, his hands rubbing the sore foot. 

"Oh? If you don't make a nuisance of yourself, why would I bother? You got to do some self-reflection, oh wait. I forgot you have no brain to do that kind of analysis." Sakura said sarcastically. 

Tomoyo giggled and said, "There they go again." Meiling smiled, while Syaoran shook his head. Eriol was looking at Yue and Sakura thoughtfully, rubbing his chin from time to time. Touya suddenly stopped the argument by stepping between Sakura and Yue. He looked at Sakura and grinned. "Should I rescue you from this jerk?" 

Sakura gaped at Touya. "Excuse me?"

He took her hand and dragged her off before anyone could react. 

"Huh, where's To-ya bringing Sakura?" Yukito had gotten used to calling Touya by his nickname in the CCS series, and Touya didn't seemed to mind anyhow. Yukito looked as clueless as the rest of the CCS cast in the hall. Except for Yue, who screamed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A JERK?!!" 

They all sweat dropped. 

---------------------------Outside the CCS main building-------------------

"Hey To-ya, where are you dragging me off to?" Sakura was the only female in the CCS cast who were friends with Touya. Surprisingly, the egoistic playboy hadn't chase after Sakura. More amazing was that the both of them seemed to hit off really well. 

"To somewhere safe, where you won't be insulted by that jerk and questioned by the others." Touya led Sakura into a nearby park and they sat on a bench before a pond, watching the ducks swimming in it.

"So how's your headache?" Touya asked, looking at Sakura with a concerned look that's exclusively for her alone. 

"How did you know I had a headache?" She shot back, still slightly irritated that he thought she needed rescuing. 

"Oh, so not only your head's hurt, but your pride too?" He teased, with a gentle smile that's rare on his face.

"Hmph. You always seemed to know when I'm not feeling well. What are you, psychic or something?" Sakura swatted him playfully on his arm.

"Ha, if I am psychic, I wouldn't have a such hard time chasing Nakuru." Touya grumbled.

"What? You don't know?" Sakura asked with surprise.

"Know what?" Touya frowned.

"She's a lesbian." She stated simply.

"HUH?! You sure?" He was shocked that such a pretty girl is a les. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Boy, you must be pretty dense not to notice. Everyone knows, I think."

"Well, _I _don't. No wonder she isn't falling for a gorgeous and fine specimen like me." Touya boasted jokingly. For all his reputation about being an egoistic, arrogant guy, Touya is actually an insecure person who just happens to have a great fondness of the opposite sex. Only Sakura knows the _real_ Touya. 

"So, you haven't answered me, how's your headache?" He asked again.

"Oh, I'm fine now. The hangover is finally over." 

"Hangover??? You went drinking? And you didn't ask me along?" Touya pouted and acted hurt, putting a hand over his heart.

"Shit, it was a last minute thing ok? And you wouldn't have been drinking with me anyway. Your main motives are very clear to me, mister. You would have spent the whole night there chasing skirts." Sakura snorted.

"Hell, you are really the only person who knows me the best, my dear Imoto." Touya ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Ya ya, _Onni-chan._ Though it's funny how you ended up playing the role of my brother in CCS. I heard that originally, you were aiming for the part of Yue."

"Yes, I was. But I changed my mind." Touya expression suddenly turned serious.

"Hey you ok?" Sakura's perceptive nature told her something's wrong with her good friend. 

"I'm fine." He replied curtly. 

"Ok. Want to catch a bite? I'm famished!" Sakura, knowing that it's best to change the topic, suggested dinner. 

"Great! I know of this place where we can dine and wine, and………"

"And there are lots of pretty girls." Sakura finished his sentence.

Touya grinned. "Ha, you may very well have psychic powers!"

"No need for psychic powers when I can read you like an open book, dear brother. I wouldn't mind the dining part, but no more wine for me please. I got into trouble today because of alcohol last night."

"Trouble? But Mace didn't get angry with you! At least not after you kissed him." Touya winked.

"Well you just had to remind me of that, don't you? Ok, let's go to this whatever place you have in mind." Sakura sighed.

"Yes sis, let's go!" Touya took her hand gallantly and they left the park.

While they were in a cab heading towards the place that Touya had suggested, Sakura's thinking about the mysterious person who had brought her to the hotel. 

And somewhere, that person was also thinking about Sakura.

=====TBC=====

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


	4. Act 4

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews and kind comments! 
    
    To Anime Queen: Actually your first guess is correct, it's Yue. Thanks for reviewing after each chapter!
    
    To Red Rose: Yup, the mysterious guy is Yue. Touya is a good friend of Sakura. Thank you for reviewing, I noticed you are not a member of Fanfiction.net, so if you want me to email you when I update, please let me know, and I'll be happy to!
    
    To Ghost: My favorite pairing is Yue+Sakura, so most of my fics will probably centre around the couple. Arigatou for your encouragement! Yup, I'm going to make this fic a series, and I hope you readers will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
    
    To Mistress Sakura: Thanks for your wonderful comments! And for reviewing and reading all my other fics!
    
    To hop42: Thanks for your review! I love Yue too! He's the best isn't he? *hayaan* I guess actors/actresses onscreen and offscreen personalities probably are very different, so I was hoping to portray that. You'll be glad to know that in this chapter, Yue's not as bad as he seems. Sakura is most likely going to be with Yue, unless my warped mind comes up with something more deliciously sinful. Just curious though, why don't you like Sakura?

OK, let's get on with Act Four! Please review! 

=========

ACT FOUR 

=========

Yukito looked at his elder brother worriedly. He had been mumbling to himself since they left the CCS building. "Yue? Are you alright?" 

Yue was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yukito's question.

"Stupid girl, shouldn't have saved you last night if I had known you would stamp on my feet again today. Should have just left you on the streets and not check you into a hotel." He muttered with a scowl. 

Yukito, not getting a response out of Yue, tried to distract him with the main highlight of the day. "Hey Yue, I would never have imagined Sakura to like Mace or to kiss him, would you? I mean, Sakura had never showed interest in Mace before, and suddenly they are a couple, weird huh?" Being innocent and dense, Yukito thought that whoever kisses each other should be a couple. 

Yue stopped walking and stared moodily onto the ground. An unexplainable anger rushed through his mind at the image of Sakura kissing Mace. He kicked at the wall beside him, and grimaced in pain when pain shot through his sore foot, the one that Sakura had stomped on.  "Damn it!" He yelled, frustrated with these strange emotions he's having. "Why should I care if she kisses him? I don't care if she wants to kiss a toad or anything!" 

Clueless as usual, Yukito asked, "Who kisses who?" 

"Nevermind…….." Yue said. "Let's get something to eat." 

They were waiting on the side of the road for a cab when Yue saw two familiar figures walking into the hotel nearby. His silver-amethyst eyes strained, and his mouth fell open. It was Sakura, hand-in-hand with that playboy Touya. She was laughing at something Touya had said, and was twisting his ear mischievously. 

"Hey, isn't that Sakura and Touya?" Yukito pointed out to Yue, not realizing that Yue has already seen them. 

"I wonder why Sakura is going into a hotel with Touya." Yukito wondered out loud, a frown on his befuddled face. 

And Yue was thinking about the same thing. What is Sakura doing with Touya, and going into a _hotel_? 

"Let's say hello to them, shall we?" Yukito suggested, walking towards the couple.

"NO!" Yue pulled him back. "Ah, Yuki, you go back home first, I have something to do." Without waiting for Yukito's reply, Yue pushed him into a cab that has just pulled up beside them. Yukito nodded, not understanding Yue's actions but obeying them all the same. "Bye!"

Yue whirled around just in time to see Sakura and Touya enter the hotel. Though he had no idea why he's doing this, Yue followed them all the same. But being a famous actor, it was hard not to be noticed. A group of excited teenage girls spotted Yue and surrounded him, asking for his autograph. He smiled politely and forced himself from grinding his teeth together. He was bombed with a thousand questions, from his hobbies and likes, to the color of his underwear. Yue couldn't believe the nerve of his fans, daring to ask him such private questions. Avoiding giving them actual answers, he quickly signed their autographs and made an excuse about having to rush for filming. The girls reluctantly let him go, crying and waving their white hankies in the air. 

Finally getting away from his rabid fans, Yue entered the hotel. To his dismay, there was no trace of Sakura or Touya anywhere. He berated himself for his stupid actions. "Shit! Why did I follow them? What was I thinking?" A hotel staff approached him and asked, "Sir, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Yes, do you have a restaurant here?" Yue was starving, dealing with over-eager fans takes a lot of energy. 

"Why yes, we have a restaurant here, and may I bring you there sir?" 

"Thanks, I would like that." Yue trudged after the helpful staff. 

He was shown into an elegant Japanese restaurant and to a table. After ordering the Nigirizushi and a Chawanmushi from the menu, he sat back and sipped the green tea that the waitress had brought. A giggle from behind him got his attention. Turning around, he saw Sakura and Touya. As Sakura's back was facing him, only Touya, sitting opposite her, could see Yue. He looked surprised, and it was reflected on Yue's face. 

"Yue?"

"Huh, To-ya, what did you say?" Sakura hadn't caught his words as a waitress had come at that moment, asking if they would like more tea. 

Yue panicked, even though he shouldn't because there isn't any reason to. They didn't know Yue was following them, and he was really here in the restaurant for a meal. He shook his head at Touya, giving him a pleading look. Touya smiled knowingly and nodded, and Yue sighed with relief. He mouthed "Thank you" and turned back in his seat. 

Touya was smirking when Sakura whacked him on the head gently. "Hey! What are you smirking about?" 

"Oh, nothing." He replied with an innocent look on his face. 

Sakura still looked suspicious, but didn't pursue further. She sputtered and nearly choked on her food when Touya asked, "So how do you find Yue?" 

Behind Sakura, Yue was also choking on his tea. 

"Wh-why did you ask that?" She stared at To-ya like he has sprouted two heads on his shoulders.

"No reason, just curious. I always see you two quarrelling, so much so that I'm starting to think you have feelings for him." 

"WHAT!!! How on earth did you come up with such an outrageous idea?" 

"Personally I feel that kissing and quarrelling is the same. In the end, you only do it with those who matters to you." Touya said sagely.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at his weird logic. "Man, I thought you were pretty strange sometimes, but now it's confirmed, you _are_ an oddball."

Touya looked unperturbed by Sakura's statement. "So, you still haven't answered my question. How do you find Yue?" 

She paused for a few moments. "He's a rash idiot, has no sense of humor, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, and has a brother-complex, which is the thing I hate most about him. Always coming between Yukito and me. If it's not for him, I would have been together with Yukito by now. Damn freaking moron." Sakura complete her sentence with an irritated bang on the table. 

Yue was struggling not to reveal his presence and strangle Sakura to death. 

Touya grinned. "That's all? Surely even a jerk like him has _some _good points." He tried to stop himself from laughing aloud as he noticed Yue shaking with anger. 

"Ok, this is strictly between you and me. If it's not you, I wouldn't even be thinking about that guy's good points." Sakura gave Touya's question some serious and honest thought before answering. 

Yue stopped shaking and strained his ears curiously. Touya nodded and waited for her to speak. 

"For all his faults, Yue is a gentlemen at heart. He never retaliates, at least not physically, no matter how often or how hard I stamp on his feet. And as for his brother-complex, well, I figured it's because he loves Yukito too much. There are a lot of leeches in the Anime World, so I can sort of understand his over-protectiveness. But man! There's got to be a limit somewhere! He can't shelter Yukito forever, doesn't he knows that? And am I really that bad, that unworthy of his brother?" Sakura sighed, not really expecting her question to be answered. 

"Hard as it is to admit, I do enjoy irritating and bickering with him. Keeps my mind sharp, ya know?" Sakura smiled at Touya's silence, to which she interpreted as shock.  

"What, To-ya, you didn't think I could be objective to see behind his idiocy and find some good in him? You should know me better than that, I always manage to see behind the masks people wear, be it a smile, a rude comment or a nonchalant shrug. And through that moron's mask of brashness and stupidity is basically a good heart."

"Granted, it gets creepy sometimes when I know the person smiling at me is actually thinking of ways to hurt me. But hey, this is the real world, and like you always say, things aren't what they seem, right?" Sakura could always say exactly what she thinks with Touya, and he's probably the only person she ever drops her mask off to. But of course, even Touya doesn't know everything about her, which is the way she wants things to be, for now. 

"Yes, Sakura, things aren't what they seem, and that's the words that came into my mind when I first met you." Touya smiled at her warmly. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"I know that behind your cheerful smile and innocent face, lies a matured and perceptive mind." 

"Is that a compliment or a dig at me?" Sakura teased, knowing that To-ya isn't the kind to insult her. 

"Besides, you are in no position to tell me that, being a master of disguise yourself." Sakura added. 

Touya shrugged and said, "Oh well, let's finish our dinner so that I can go chase some skirts, as my dear imoto had put it."

"I wonder which unfortunate girl it will be tonight." Sakura sighed as Touya pinched her cheek lightly, to which she laughed. 

Yue had nearly dropped out of his seat when Sakura started on his good points. And his jaw had dropped, mouth hanging throughout her speech. He was also amazed at how true Touya's words were, that things aren't what they seem, especially for Sakura Kinomoto. Yue had thought that Sakura was just a shallow girl with too much cheerfulness to everyone but him. Surprisingly, she's not. Though Yue didn't want to admit it, Sakura was right about her analysis of his character. And maybe, just maybe, he had been too protective of Yukito. Yue has a few revelations that night, all thanks to Touya. Touya, whom he had thought was an over-confident playboy, but now Yue is starting to see him in a different light. Yue wondered why Touya had asked Sakura those questions, it was almost as if Touya wanted him to hear the answers. And what are his reasons for that? 

After Sakura had been dragged out by Touya, Yukito and Yue had left, leaving the Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru, Syaoran and Eriol together. As with their usual practice, they suggested having dinner together. Tomoyo was not able to join in because she had a social function to attend that night. So the rest went to the Nadeshiko's again. The restaurant was crowded, it being a Friday night. There weren't enough seats for the four of them, so they chose another restaurant nearby for dinner. It was one they have not been patronized before. They looked at the signboard before entering. "The Sun Guardians Café." 

"Hey, it's a café, not a restaurant." Meiling commented. "Do you think they will have decent food inside?" 

"Haaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa we have great food here! Come in, come in!" A loud Osaka-accent greeted the CCS cast. They turned around and saw a cute teenager with orange-colored hair highlighted by streaks of red. His short feathered hair and bangs framed a cheerful smile, large hazel eyes and cheeks dotted with light freckles. Wearing a forest-green T-shirt and navy-blue jeans with a white apron over them, the teenager waved them in. 

"Meiling, Nakuru, Syaoran and Eriol! How nice to see you guys!"

The group stared at the familiar face, and chorused. "Kero-chan!" 

"Hai Hai! How have you guys been? I had a week break after I got a sore throat and couldn't dub the part of Keroberos in CCS series. But I'll be back in business tomorrow! Yeah!" Kero-chan ushered them to a round table decorated with a blue and orange tablecloth and sat down on a cushy white seat. 

"We'll fine, but Mace is as crazy as ever." Nakuru replied. 

"Talk about crazy, you missed something really interesting this morning." Eriol gave a cat-like smile.

"Oh, you mean about Sakura kissing Mace." Kero-chan broke into a grin at the shocked looks of the gang.

"How did you know that?" Meiling asked in surprise.

Before Kero-chan could answer, a young bishounen with long and straight black hair that brushed the top of his broad shoulders interrupted. "That's because Kero-chan is the biggest gossiper in town; any news or latest gossip is bound to find its way into his super-sonic ears." 

"Spinel!" The group greeted. 

"Hi guys." Spinel's cool voice returned the greeting, and his usually solemn crimson-red eyes twinkled. He smiled and flashed his pearly white teeth, which seemed even whiter against the contrast of his tanned skin.

"How have you been Spinel? We haven't seen you in a week either!" Nakuru asked her co-star.

"Oh, I had to take care of a certain idiot who had a sore throat, but still stuffed his face in desserts, leading to a high fever and sickness that lasted for almost a week." Spinel looked pointedly at Kero-chan, who stood up and flung his arms around his neck. 

"Oh Suppi, don't tell me you didn't enjoying taking care of me, because I know you did." Kero-chan rubbed his cheeks against Spinel's hot cheeks as he purred. 

"Don't call me Suppi! How many times do I have to tell you that, Keroberos!" Spinel growled, annoyed that the stupid nickname Kero-chan had given him stuck like glue, even in the CCS series.  

Kero-chan got a little scared at Spinel's tone, especially when he calls him 'Keroberos', that's when he's getting real pissed. He hugged Spinel closer and nibbled his ear playfully, causing them to flush. "Ok, SPINEL, you are the man, whatever you say, darling." 

Spinel was getting really embarrassed at the public display of affection, even though their relationship is no secret. "Fine, can you GET OFF ME now?" 

"Oh darling, I remember last night when you didn't even want to move an inch away from me, and now you'll asking me to get off you?" Kero-chan pouted as he sat down with feigned hurt.

Spinel's face turned even redder, before he spun around and walked away without another word. Kero-chan burst out laughing after Spinel had gone to the kitchen. 

"Oh Kero-chan, you are such a naughty little thing to tease Spinel like that." Eriol wagged his finger at him in mock sternness. 

"But his so cute when he gets all flustered and blushing!" Kero-chan sighed happily. 

Meiling and Nakuru giggled, as Spinel is really adorable when his normally serious facial expression gets all shy and blushing. 

Syaoran looked at Eriol and Kero-chan, who had their heads close together and was whispering conspiratorially about something. "Probably some pranks to make one of the CCS cast suffer again." Syaoran thought wearily. He loves Eriol, but sometimes he could get too caught up in those schemes of his, and ignore him. Despite being with Eriol for many years now, Syaoran couldn't help but feel insecure sometimes, especially when Eriol is such a flirt. Feeling neglected, Syaoran decided to look for Spinel for a talk. 

Syaoran was walking into the kitchen, when Spinel was walking out of it at the same time. They bumped into each other and Spinel stumbled, dragging Syaoran down to the kitchen floor with him. Their bodies fell on top of one another as both pairs of eyes grew in shock. Amber eyes met crimson ones and their lips were still pressed together in an accidental kiss. And yet, they had the same thoughts. 

_His lips are so soft. (Spinel)_

_He smells nice, like honeysuckle. (Syaoran) _

_My GOD why can't I move? (Spinel & Syaoran)_

There was a stunned silence which extended, as neither moved away from the compromising position they are in. 

=====TBC=====

**A/N:** Did you guys like Spinel and Kero's physical forms? In my fic, the CCS series using two robotic plushies for Spinel Sun and Keroberos, and their voices are actually dubbed by those two bishounens I have described earlier. And the ending was quite unexpected huh? Who would have imagined? Spinel and Syaoran! It's still an S+S pairing heh heh heh, but without Sakura! Hah hah hah Stay tuned for more sick fantasies my mind comes up with! Ciao! REVIEW!


End file.
